


catch me (if you can)

by nojamjeong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, Angst, F/F, Smut, basically nayeon playing hard to get, cheerleader!nayeon, guitarist!jeongyeon, this setting is so cliche but it’s ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nojamjeong/pseuds/nojamjeong
Summary: lead vocalist and guitarist for alternative band 2on, yoo jeongyeon, has always had a thing for cheer captain and sga president im nayeon.however, nayeon wants nothing to do with her due to her player reputation.or maybe she does...





	catch me (if you can)

 “Alright guys! That just about wraps up practice!”

 

As Nayeon lets that be known, she can hear whoops and cheers emerge from her tired squad. They had been going at it for about five hours now.

 

”Hey cap, are we looking good for regionals or what?” Nayeon looks over to see her co-captain and best friend, the beautiful and charismatic Minatozaki Sana, emerge from that excited crowd with a large smile on her face.

 

”Good? You guys look sickening!” Nayeon exclaims loudly.

 

Sana gives her a small giggle in return. “Tzuyu did such a good job with this music mix, and Seulgi & Chungha with the choreography? Amazing.” 

 

“I never would’ve imagined that this years squad would be so good. You know I never ever end practice early. The universe is trying to say something.” Nayeon says, gesturing for Sana to follow her to the large crowd of talking girls.

 

”Everyone give it up for the nations leader! Im Nayeon!” one of her squad mates (and best friends), Park Jihyo says, and starts giving her a big round of applause.

 

”Thank you, thank you. No cameras please everyone! No cameras!” Nayeon says dramatically.

 

”I’m surprised we’re leaving so early when we have regionals coming up.” Yerim says, who happens to be one of the few freshmen and newest additions to the squad.

 

“Yeah, when I heard you blow the whistle, I could almost cry.” says Park Sooyoung, which earns her a bump to the arm by Yerim.

 

”Well I thought since you guys have been practicing so hard this week, I’d let you guys off the hook for today... and this weekend!” Nayeon says, surprising the crowd and also Sana.

 

”Is this unnie cool or what guys? I think she deserves a hug from everyone.” 

 

“I think she got laid, but I’m going to keep my mouth shut and enjoy this moment.”

 

”Hey! Keep your mouth shut!” Nayeon says, cheeks red with embarrassment from the sudden comment.

 

This is mainly because it’s been a while since she’s gotten laid, or off for that matter. She’s been so busy with SGA, the cheer squad, and school life itself, but she hasn’t had time for a relationship, or for herself for that matter. She doesn’t even remember the last time she masturbated or orgasmed. That’s how bad this drought was.

 

”Well whatever it is, we all appreciate you giving us some time off, and we love you!” Sana exclaims, joining in on the group hug that was currently taking place.

 

“Yeah whatever,” Nayeon says, embracing everyone in the group hug, “enjoy your break everyone, and be prepared for next week!”

 

                             ~

 

”Hey! What are you all doing over there?"

 

"Oh shit. Let's dip." Jeongyeon says, stopping to put out the joint that was just being passed around.

 

All four girls get up from of the ground under the bleachers, running to get to the Mustang that was waiting for them at the entrance of the school.

 

"Who's idea was it to smoke under the bleachers anyway?" Momo says, clearly out of breath, but continues her pace anyway.

 

"The person who loves to stick around after school to stalk that cheerleader who never gives her the time of day." Amber says frustratedly.

 

"Shut the fuck up you idiots. Just hurry and get to the car before Mr. Kim catches us." Jeongyeon spews back.

 

Speaking of the said car, it was nowhere to be found at the designated spot.

 

"Where the hell is she? We're going to get caught!" Chaeyoung panicks.

 

"Quick! Hide behind that car!"

 

The four girls then proceed to run and hide behind a blue convertible, out of sight from Mr. Kim.

 

"Fuck. That was so close." Momo says, catching her breath.

 

"I'm seriously going to kill Dahyun whenever she decides to show up. I'm not even joking." says Amber.

 

Jeongyeon continues to look out for the said girl and the black convertible, until she spots the girl who's been on her mind as of late.

 

Im Nayeon.

 

In all of her gracefulness. 

 

She sees Nayeon is coming out of the entrance of the school's with her best friends Jihyo, Sana, Tzuyu, and Mina. She would be lying if she said they all weren't pretty, but there was something about Nayeon that made her interest peak. Nayeon had high standards. She was a classy girl who didn't give the time of day to just anyone. She was basically the crowned jewel of the school. She had all of the teachers, students, and of course, Jeongyeon, under her undying spell.

 

However, Nayeon shot down Jeongyeon with every chance she got.

 

Jeongyeon was known to be a little... friendly with the ladies. She came into high school with so much confidence, which caused basically every girl to flock towards her. Then, in sophomore year, she and her group of friends thought it would be a great idea to create a band, which birthed the name 2on. Although she and her group skyrocketed to stardom within the school (and country), this still didn't help Nayeon give Jeongyeon a chance.

 

That was bound the change soon.

 

"Earth to Jeongyeon! Hello! Dahyun is here." Chaeyoung says, trying to snap Jeongyeon out of her trance.

 

"No. You guys go ahead. I'll come by later."

 

"Whatever. Don't get caught by that asshole." Amber says before making a beeline for the car.

 

All of the girls eventually leave Jeongyeon in that spot, before driving off of the school lot.

 

Jeongyeon then gets up, and proceeds to walk towards Nayeon's car, where she sees her friends departing from her.

 

"Hey beautiful." Jeongyeon says, turning to lean on the side of Nayeon's car.

 

"What do you want now Jeongyeon? I feel like I can never get away from you." Nayeon says, sighing and turning around to face the other girl.

 

"Honestly? I just wanted to come say hi. Oh, and to say that you look gorgeous today." 

 

Jeongyeon wasn't lying either. Nayeon had been sporting her royal blue, yellow, and white cheer uniform all day, but decided to trade it for leggings, track shoes, and a graphite grey and black sports bra, with a Nike hat to top it off. Jeongyeon also noticed she was a bit sweaty too, which she thought was sexy as well.

 

But she wouldn't tell Nayeon that.

 

"Do I not look gorgeous everyday or something? Or are you saying this to get in my pants?" Nayeon questions, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

"First of all, you look gorgeous everyday, and secondly, if I said yes, would you hate me?" 

 

"I wouldn't say hate because that's a strong word. I just don't like you. Period."

 

"Ouch. Way to bruise my ego." Nayeon chuckles at the playfulness in Jeongyeon's voice.

 

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself, Yoo Jeongyeon? I told you I'm not like those other girls that you mess with." says Nayeon.

 

"I know you're not. Which is why I'm interested." Jeongyeon says, getting a bit closer to Nayeon.

 

"Your confidence in trying to get with me seriously makes me laugh. What makes you think I'd want you?"

 

"Well I know I'm not the smartest person ever, but... Don't you at least think I'm cute? Can you give me that?" Jeongyeon questions.

 

Cute would be an understatement. Jeongyeon is probably the hottest person in the school as of now to Nayeon. From her ridiculously luscious silver hair, to her blacker-than-tar Dr. Martens, Nayeon was mentally and physically attracted to the taller girl. She also thought Jeongyeon was an interesting character, which made her secretly looking forward to having these small conversations with her. Usually, her best friends would tease her for getting flustered after having a brief conversation with Jeongyeon, which made Nayeon question why she keeps pushing Jeongyeon away in the first place.

 

But she'd never tell Jeongyeon that.

 

"If I said yes, then what would you do?" Nayeon says with her heart beating erratically, not knowing where this sudden urge of confidence is coming from.

 

Jeongyeon then steps forward, now in Nayeon's personal space. "First I'd pretend I'm shocked because, well, everyone thinks I'm cute." Nayeon rolls her eyes at this, but continues to listen anyway.

 

"Then, I'd do this."

 

As soon as Nayeon brings her attention back to Jeongyeon, she feels the said girl's lips on her own.

 

Nayeon could taste the everlasting scent of the marijuana that Jeongyeon had previously been smoking, and could feel herself getting high of not only that, but the kiss as well. She felt herself sigh and moan into the kiss when Jeongyeon slightly tugged at her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter her wet tongue into Nayeon's mouth. Nayeon could also feel herself tingle a bit, and felt something pooling in the bottom of her stomach. She was prepared to push Jeongyeon away, until the taller girl proceeded to wrap her hands around Nayeon's waist. The kiss was warm, soft, a mix of lip and tongue, and definitely bound to get deeper if Nayeon hadn't broken away. 

 

"Holy shit. I think that was the best kiss I've ever had." Jeongyeon says, smiling after breaking away.

 

Nayeon had to take a moment to gather herself and her thoughts, finally opening her eyes to see the girl that was slowly but surely consuming every part of her being, one by one.

 

"This doesn't change anything you know. I only let you kiss me so that you can go away." Nayeon pushes out, not surprised when Jeongyeon lightly chuckles.

 

"Okay Nayeon, whatever you say."

 

Nayeon thought that was the end of the conversation and started to turn around, until she felt an arm swing her back the other way.

 

"I actually came to tell you that 2on is throwing a birthday party for me and Amber this weekend if you wanted to come. You can bring whoever you want too."

 

"Why do you think I wou-"

 

"Look, I was just telling you in case you changed your mind or something. If you don't go, it's completely fine with me. My pride won't be hurt." Jeongyeon says sincerely.

 

"I'll take it into consideration." Nayeon says before looking at her phone, checking the time, and noticing she has to leave to finish some SGA plans that have to be finalized by tonight.

 

"Hopefully I'll see you there. I'm sure you'll look good in whatever you wear." Jeongyeon says before she slowly starts walking away from Nayeon's car.

 

"See you later, asshole." Nayeon says, biting her lip slightly.

 

Jeongyeon then does a chin jerk, and turns away, fixing her silver-grey hair in the process.

 

"Why is she so damn hot..." Nayeon says to herself, before entering her car.

 

After closing the door, she looks out of the rear view mirror to see that Jeongyeon has completely disappeared from her line of view, which causes relief to crash over her. She puts her hands and her head on the steering wheel, with her kiss with Jeongyeon replaying over and over in her head. She then started to think about what it would feel like if the kiss had gotten deeper.

 

Or if Jeongyeon's hands started roaming all over her body.

 

Or how it would feel if Jeongyeon's long fingers entered her while they kissed.

 

Or how good she would feel if Jeongyeon's mouth was on her va-

 

"Oh my god, I need to seriously get laid." Nayeon says before lifting her head up from her steering wheel.

 

She then lifts up her phone to check the time, to then realize she has a lot of time before she has to send in the plans for the upcoming SGA event. She already has 3/4 of it done, so she can take her time finishing the last part. With that realization, she thinks for a second.

 

_Maybe I'll have a little time for myself when I get home..._

 

She then contains the moan that threatens to escape her mouth, and proceeds to put her seatbelt on and pull out of the school's parking lot, slightly hurrying herself to get home as fast as she can.

 

                                        ~

 

"You invited her to the party?!"

 

"If I just told you I did, then why are you aski-"

 

"And she practically accepted it? God, and I thought she hated you." Dahyun says, focused on a heated game of Mortal Combat against Chaeyoung.

 

"She probably reconsidered it after that panty-melting kiss." Momo adds, laughing to herself as she takes selfies on the bean bag chair.

 

All five girls of 2on were currently inside of Dahyun's basement, waiting for her mom to finish making them ramyeon and bulgogi. They were supposed to be practicing for an upcoming show, but the event was postponed until after Amber and Jeongyeon's birthday party.

 

"Will you shut up? Only I can say things like that." Jeongyeon says in disgust, continuing to play Soduko on her phone.

 

"Do you really think she'd come?" says Chaeyoung.

 

"I don't know. I think she was really considering it before I left." 

 

"Well I need to know if she's bringing Tzuyu or not. Not that I care if she didn't come or anything." Chaeyoung says quietly.

 

"Aw, does our little Chaeyoung-ie have a crush?" Amber says excitedly, going over to Chaeyoung's bean bag to lean down and pinch her cheeks.

 

"Hey! Let me go you imbecile!" Chaeyoung whines, attempting to bite Amber's fingers.

 

"I don't know why Amber is teasing you if she has a crush on Park Jihyo." Dahyun says before quickly taking a sip of her green tea.

 

"You shut up. You thought I forgot you have a puppy crush on that Minatozaki girl, didn't you?"

 

"Shut your trap before I break you!" Dahyun screams.

 

"Does that mean Momo has a crush on Mina?" Jeongyeon questions, not expecting there to be a straight-forward answer.

 

"She actually does, they've gone out a couple times and the past two weeks you know."

 

"Why do you all suddenly have an interest in cheerleaders? Am I a trendsetter or something?" Jeongyeon says.

 

"Maybe it's just because they're all ridiculously hot and their personalities are just as hot." Momo says, with the other four girls nodding in agreement.

 

"Dahyun-ah! Tell your friends the food is ready!" Dahyun's mom says while standing on top of the stairs.

 

"Ok mom!" Dahyun gets up and stops the game before turning to everyone, "Hey the last one upstairs is a rotten egg!"

 

With that, everyone except Jeongyeon runs to get up the stairs first.

 

"Jeongyeon is the rotten egg!"

 

"Shut up fuckers!"

 

"Jeongyeon-ah! Language!"

 

"Sorry mom!"

 

                                        ~

 

"I can't believe you two kissed! Oh my gosh, I'm having a moment."

 

Nayeon rolls her eyes at her friends. It probably wasn't the best idea to tell them about what happened.

 

"How was it? Is it like the girls say? Panty-melting?" Sana asks confidently.

 

"Hey! Don't say things like that." Nayeon says.

 

"Well it's true! I just need to know more than what you're giving me."

 

"Just leave it Sana. She'll tell us more once she's ready." Jihyo says.

 

They were currently having a conference call because of the sudden news that Nayeon told them. Maybe that wasn't going to be a good idea to begin with. Now they'll never let her live this down.

 

"I think we would have fun at the party though." Mina adds.

 

"Yeah, since we're all off this weekend, I feel like it would be fun to let loose for a second." Tzuyu says in agreement.

 

"Our Tzuyu and Mina want to party? Am I dreaming right now?" Nayeon asks before taking a few gulps of water.

 

"You're most definitely not. Mina has a little thing going on with that Momo girl, and I think Tzuyu is interested in Chaeyoung." Jihyo blurts.

 

"Unnie! It's not anything serious yet... We're still getting to know each other." Mina says quietly.

 

"What about you Tzuyu?" Sana asks, probing for more information.

 

"She's right. I do like Chaeyoung." Tzuyu says straight-forwardly.

 

"Wow. That was surprising. I thought she'd yell at me." Jihyo says in shock.

 

"Well don't you like that Amber girl unnie? You can go to the party too. To see her?" Tzuyu says as payback.

 

"Mind your business, Yoda!" Jihyo exclaims.

 

"Wait. Why do you all suddenly have interest in this group now that I'm associated with Jeongyeon?"

 

"You guys see how she said 'associated' instead of 'dating'? She thinks she's slick." Sana says, with everyone agreeing.

 

"We are not dating. I have no interest in her either. The kiss was a mistake."

 

"If you have no interest in her, then why did you touch yourself while thinking of her?" Sana asks, with everyone gasping in shock of the revelation.

 

"You asshole! You were supposed to keep that between us!" Nayeon says, cheeks getting hot and red from embarassment.

 

"Whoops." Sana says, not really sounding convincing.

 

"Really unnie? We need to get you laid." Mina says.

 

"That's right. Which means we're all going to the party!" Jihyo says excitedly.

 

"I can't believe this..." Nayeon huffs frustratedly.

 

"Well believe it. We're all going to your house to get dressed up too. We need to have you looking irresistible, so that Jeongyeon can get a nosebleed!" 

 

"What am I getting myself into..." Nayeon sighs, putting her head in her hand.

 

                                                   ~

 

”We all look like a group of baby dykes.”

 

”How did we all become this coordinated? I know we all don’t have the same closet.”

 

The girls of 2on were currently inside of the house where they would have the party, but were having a little dilemma because all of them had dressed alike. It was like they were about to perform. Everyone was decked out in leather jackets and white tees, with black, ripped skinny jeans, and a pair of either Doc Martens or Vans to go with it all.

 

”I told you assholes to stop dressing like me!” Jeongyeon exclaims.

 

”Right, it’s supposed to be OUR birthday, yet we have three mini us’ right on our tails.” Amber huffs.

 

”It’s not like it matters anyway. We’re all going to be in different places during the party. Everyone will be too drunk or high to give a shit.” Momo says nonchalantly.

 

”Yeah, and the birthday girls are gonna get laid tonight!” Dahyun exclaims, embarrassing both Amber and Jeongyeon.

 

”I guess I’ll be the one taking care of you bitches tonight if all fails.” says Chaeyoung.

 

”Not me. I know I’ll be getting my present tonight.” Amber states confidently, raising her eyebrow after finishing her sentence.

 

”God you’re so cringe. I can’t even look at you.”

 

”Is everything ready? I need to know before everyone gets here.” 

 

“By everyone you mean Nayeon, right?” Momo snickers.

 

”Just shut up and get everything ready!”

 

                              ~

 

”Okay, come out Nayeon!”

 

Nayeon then steps out of her walk-in wardrobe, and comes in the line of vision of her best friends. 

 

She was currently wearing an off-shoulder, black and grey, sparkly dress with black heels to go with it. On her ears were Swarovski crystal earrings that could probably be equivalent to a brand new car. To top it off, she had a diamond choker covering her neck, with her name initial in the center.

 

”Holy shit.”

 

”Oh my goodness.”

 

“Unnie!”

 

”Im Nayeon, you look like you walked straight out of a wet dream!”

 

”I look so hot. I’m not gonna lie to myself.” Nayeon says, checking herself out in her full length mirror in the corner of her room.

 

”Maybe if I wasn’t head over heels for Amber, then I’d see what Jeongyeon is so obsessed over.” Jihyo says, still staring at Nayeon backside.

 

”I need to take pictures before we all get absolutely wasted tonight.” Mina says, pulling out her phone to open the front camera.

 

”Here’s to everyone getting laid! Everyone say cheese!” 

 

                                  ~

 

Two hours into the party and everyone was lively. The house was already at maximum capacity, which cause some people to go to the backyard for some space. However, the 2on girls were waiting on the arrival of the anticipated cheer squad.

 

”Maybe they aren’t coming after all...” Chaeyoung says, pouting lightly.

 

”Chaeyoung-ah, don’t be discouraged. You know girls like to be fashionably late.” Momo says, putting her hand on Chaeyoung’s shoulder to cheer up the younger girl up.

 

”We just need to wait a little bit longer. I’m sure they’ll be here soon.” Amber says while watching the door like a hawk.

 

”For now, I’m going to go drink some more. It’s my birthday for fucks sake!” Jeongyeon exclaims, which gets Amber excited as well.

 

With that being said, Dahyun proceeds to hand them each a shot and a cup of beer, which they down happily.

 

Just as they finished their shots, Amber turns her head to see the cheer squad walk in from outside.

 

”Oh wow, they’re he-“

 

”Holy fuck, Jeongyeon do you see Nayeon?”

 

Jeongyeon turns her head to the said girl, her eyes immediately popping out of her head at the sight of the girl. She was wearing an off shoulder dress that highlighted all of her curves, and showed off her long, slick legs. Not only that, she was also sporting a crystal choker and crystal earrings that probably costed more than any equipment she’s ever bought in her life. Now, she was wondering how good Nayeon looked without that dress.

 

”Fuck...” Jeongyeon says, her brain short-circuiting, not knowing what else to say.

 

”The rest of them too... Wow, tonight is really our lucky night girls.”

 

”I’m not drunk enough for this.” Momo says, walking off to go find more drinks to calm her nerves.

 

”Hey, lets go take more shots. We’re going to need it.” Amber says to Jeongyeon, with the girl following her in agreement.

 

                               ~

 

”Party safe ladies. Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do.” Nayeon says to her best friends.

 

”You basically do everything, so that’s not really helping. But whatever you say, unnie.” Tzuyu says nonchalantly, walking off, probably to find Chaeyoung.

 

”I’ll be safe unnie. I’ll see you guys later, okay?” Mina says, making eye contact with each one of her friends before walking off.

 

“Well... I guess we should go find our girls.” Jihyo says to Nayeon, tugging the girl along with her.

 

They walk through a couple of sweary bodies and a crowd before they finally get to the kitchen, where they see the birthday girls having a shot contest. They’re both neck and neck, but eventually, Amber turns out to be the winner for this round.

 

”I always knew I was the better drinker. Better luck next time buddy.” Amber chants, boasting her victory in Jeongyeon’s face.

 

”I’ll do another round with you later. It’s not over, you know.”

 

Jihyo then gestures for both of them to approach the girls, which causes them to get their attention.

 

”Jihyo! Nayeon! I wasn’t expecting you guys to come.” Amber says, giving a full hug to the both of the girls.

 

”Yeah, well, it took a lot of convincing on my part to get this one out of her house.” Jihyo giggles, completely infatuated with Amber’s buzzed state.

 

“Hey Nayeon, you mind if I steal your bestie for a couple?” 

 

“Not at all. You mind if I steal yours?” Nayeon grins, looking at Jeongyeon.

 

”Nope. Go for it.”

 

”Have fun kids.” Jihyo says, winking at Nayeon before turning to follow Amber, with the other putting a hand on her lower back.

 

Nayeon rolls her eyes, already knowing what the fate of their night is.

 

”What’s up beautiful? How’s your night been?” Nayeon turns to face Jeongyeon, the girl approaching her slowly.

 

”Pretty uneventful for the most part. Besides me basically being nearly drunk off of two cups of beer, that’s pretty much it.” Nayeon smiles, showing her nearly drunken state.

 

”You look gorgeous. You know that right?” Jeongyeon says, letting her eyes travel up and down Nayeon’s body again.

 

”I already heard it from my friends, I don’t think I need to hear it from you.” 

 

“There you go, bruising my ego again.” Jeongyeon chuckles.

 

”It’s apart of our tradition. You hit on me, I shoot you down, and you say your ego is bruised, but I pretend not to care.” Nayeon hiccups before taking another sip of her drink.

 

”Wait. You said pretend?” Jeongyeon questions.

 

”You heard right.” Nayeon giggles.

 

”So does that mean you pretended not to enjoy our kiss?”

 

”Maybe...” 

 

Jeongyeon smiles on the inside at the revelation. She always thought that Nayeon genuinely did not give a shit about her, but the girl was proving her wrong tonight.

 

”You wanna take a salt shot with me?” Nayeon questions, hoping for the answer she wants.

 

”If you’re not drunk then yeah, I will.”

 

”I’m not drunk. I’m just buzzed. I know what I’m doing asshole.” Nayeon rolls her eyes.

 

”Alright Im Nayeon, whenever you’re ready.” Jeongyeon says.

 

”But there’s a catch.”

 

”What is it?” 

 

“You have you pour the salt on my collarbone, and lick it up from there.” Nayeon points out, gesturing to her lower collarbone, to the side of her neck.

 

Jeongyeon knew this could either go seriously wrong or right. However, she knew she was playing a risky game with Nayeon, that could possibly end in a good way.

 

”Okay, I got it. You have to do it to me too you know.”

 

”Yeah, I know. Where though?” Nayeon ponders.

 

”Just my neck. Nothing extra.” 

 

Nayeon nods her head in agreement, and turns to grab the salt to put on her body, and Jeongyeon’s as well.

 

”Alright, here goes nothing.” Jeongyeon says as she grabs her shot.

 

Nayeon sits and waits in anticipation, closing her eyes to not show that she’s eager for this moment to happen. She watches as Jeongyeon downs the shot with no struggle at all, and proceeds to look at her. She steadies her breath for a couple of seconds before sensing the heat of another person come within the proximity of her body. Nayeon then sucks in a breath when she feels Jeongyeon’s lips dance over the side of her shoulder, then stopping where she placed the salt. Jeongyeon then proceeds to open her mouth and run her tongue across the surface where the salt laid. She does this a couple more times, before closing her mouth over the part of Nayeon’s collarbone, and sucks and licks the part of skin afterwards.

 

Nayeon can feel herself growing extremely flustered and wet from what Jeongyeon’s doing. She could only imagine how it would feel if Jeongyeon’s mouth was on her heat rather than her collarbone.

 

Just as Jeongyeon was done creating a big spot on Nayeon’s collarbone, she downed the shot within seconds, and turned to face Nayeon, challenging her.

 

”Can you beat that, hot shot?” 

 

“Don’t underestimate me Yoo Jeongyeon. I’m the queen at this game.” 

 

“Show me then. Put your money where your mouth is.” Jeongyeon challenges.

 

Nayeon then proceeds to take a tiny sip of her shot, before slowly approaching Jeongyeon’s neck. She then lifts her hand up to put on the side of Jeongyeon’s cheek, which makes the said girl shutter. 

 

Nayeon then starts to place little kisses on Jeongyeon’s neck, starting the base. She trails her lips to the side, where the salt is, and sticks her tongue out, testing the waters. Jeongyeon is trying so hard not to moan right now, but it starts to get harder when Nayeon starts licking, sucking, and biting the skin where the salt is. Nayeon then moans at how good Jeongyeon’s skin tastes right now, which causes her to bite harder.

 

Nayeon then pulls away, seeing the dark spot that she’s created on Jeongyeon’s skin, and smiles as she downs the rest of her shot.

 

”So, how was that?” Nayeon questions.

 

”That... was hot.” Jeongyeon barely lets out.

 

”Just hot?” Nayeon chuckles, sipping on more of her beer.

 

”I can’t describe it. I just know that I want to go further than that.”

 

This statement catches Nayeon off guard, which causes her to look at Jeongyeon’s current state.

 

_She looks extremely fuckable right now._

 

Nayeon can feel her panties get even more soaked the longer she stares at Jeongyeon.

 

“I want you too.” Nayeon blurts out.

 

”You can have me then. Come follow me.” Jeongyeon says, putting her empty cup on the table, and reaching her hand out as an invite for Nayeon.

 

Nayeon happily takes it and is pulled through the drunk and messily dancing crowd, before being pulled up the stairs and into the hallway.

 

”Now we just have to find a room.” Jeongyeon chuckles.

 

”Take your pick, asshole.” 

 

Jeongyeon chuckles and pulls Nayeon towards the room on the left of the staircase, opening the door to find a shocking sight.

 

Jihyo and Amber are currently on the bed, with Jihyo moving back and forth slowly, while sitting on Amber’s face. Amber has both of her hands on Jihyo’s cheeks, before taking one off and slapping it against Jihyo’s skin and moaning.

 

”Oh fuck... fuuuucckk... Amber oh my go-“ Jihyo moans lowly before she starts moaning loudly, and speeds up her pace.

 

Jeongyeon then proceeds to close the door slowly, not wanting to alert the other couple.

 

”That was kinda hot...” Jeongyeon says, now eager for the sex she was about to get as well.

 

“Just shut up and find a room.” Nayeon scoffs, clearly frustrated (and jealous).

 

”Let’s go this other room now that we know that one is occupied.” Jeongyeon says, making a note to tease Amber later.

 

They then open the door the room in the center of the staircase, to find it not occupied.

 

The girls creep into the abandoned room and lightly close the door, locking it so they could get no interruptions.

 

”So, do you really want to do this? I’m really fine with you bailing out on me. I’d rather have you like me before having sex with me for th-“

 

Nayeon cuts off Jeongyeon with a searing kiss, stopping the rambling and nonsense coming from from out of her mouth.

 

”Trust me, if I didn’t want this, I wouldn’t have came to this damn party. And besides, if I didn’t want this, I wouldn’t be this wet for you.” Nayeon says while looking in Jeongyeon’s eye.

 

As Jeongyeon stares in a shocked state, she feels a hand grab hers and pull it towards Nayeon’s heat. She then notices something surprisingly hot.

 

Nayeon was wearing no _panties_.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

”You see what you do to me Yoo Jeongyeon? You see how turned on you make me? I can’t go one day without touching myself thinking of you you know.” Nayeon whines.

 

”I feel the same way too Nayeon. You don’t know what you do to me. All my friends tease me for thinking that I would have a chance with you, and I wasn’t sure. But I’m glad you feel the same way.” Jeongyeon whispers, feeling the both of their heads get closer to each other.

 

”Then kiss me like you want me, you fool.” Nayeon says softly.

 

Jeongyeon then takes that as an invitation to close the distance between them, and pulls Nayeon into a hungry kiss. Nayeon’s hands then crawled into her hair and brushed through the soft short locks as they moved their heads to deepen the kiss. Jeongyeon then moved Nayeon’s body further into hers and a soft moan escaped the older girls mouth as Jeongyeon started sucking on her bottom lip and rubbing her back softly. Nayeon then found some bravery in herself and started to lick her bottom lip, to which Jeongyeon gladly opened her mouth and her tongue brushes over Nayeon’s, causing them both to gasp.

 

Jeongyeon then proceeds to move her hands up to the straps on Nayeon’s dress, to then pull the entire thing down to the floor. Nayeon then steps out of the dress, only to be completely naked.

 

“ _I guess she came prepared._ ” Jeongyeon said in her head.

 

”What are you just standing there for? Are you going to stare at my body or are you going to fuck me like you said you would?” Nayeon questions.

 

”I’ll take the first option.” Jeongyeon states, pulling off her leather jacket and shoes to join Nayeon the the neatly made bed, that was bound the get messed up in the process.

 

Poor bed.

 

”Just so you know, I don’t want to be a douche or anything, but I’m kind of a pillow princess and I’ve never had sex with a girl before so... I’m sorry in advance.” Nayeon says shyly, covering her face to hide her blush.

 

”It’s totally fine. I’m sure I’m going to get off watching you though. I’ll show you how it’s done babygirl.”

 

Nayeon then shivers at the name, and in anticipation with what’s about to come next. Jeongyeon then motions for Nayeon to lay flat on her back, with her legs spread open a bit.

 

”Let me know if anything hurts or if you’re uncomfortable. I want to make this right. Do you trust me?” Jeongyeon says looking into Nayeon’s eye. Nayeon can then see that the taller girl was being genuine at this point, and was at no point going to do anything she wasn’t ready for.

 

”Okay. I trust you.”

 

”Good. Now you just sit back and let me do this for you.” Jeongyeon smiles before leaning down to Nayeon’s mouth to give her one last deep kiss, to then move to her neck. 

 

Nayeon feels her breath hitch when Jeongyeon’s tongue moves over the same exact spot where she gave her a hickey earlier. Her eyes close at the sudden wave of wetness that pools at her heat. She can feel her body growing hotter and hotter the lower that Jeongyeon gets.

 

Jeongyeon then moves to her breasts, kissing both of the mounds and the space in between as well. She then moves to the left breast and licks up to the older girls nipple, and sucks on it for a moment before repeating her action to the other breast. Nayeon gets worked up each and every second, anticipating the moment where Jeongyeon finally gets to her waiting her.

 

Jeongyeon then moves down to the girls stomach, and gets lower and lower, until she gets to Nayeon’s thighs. 

 

“Are you still sure?” Nayeon hears Jeongyeon say, and opens her eyes to see the said girl looking at her.

 

”I’m one hundred percent sure about this. Please, just do it.” Nayeon moans when Jeongyeon bites a bit on her thigh.

 

”Tell me what you want.”

 

”What?” Nayeon questions.

 

”Tell me what you want, babygirl.” Jeongyeon says, kissing both sides of her thighs, waiting for an answer from Nayeon.

 

”Please... Fuck me hard. Please. I need you inside of me Jeongyeon.”

 

”That’s what I thought.” Jeongyeon says before connecting her mouth with Nayeon’s awaiting heat.

 

Nayeon gasps slightly at the newfound pleasure and bites her lip. Jeongyeon licks, nips, and sucks at the older girls heat, before taking her clit into her mouth.

 

Nayeon’s low gasps then turn into high-pitched moans when Jeongyeon uses one of her free hands to hold her thrashing hips in place, and places the other one nearby her heat.

 

”It feels so fucking good. Don’t stop babe, please...” Nayeon moans, bringing one of her hands to pinch her nipples and the other to grab Jeongyeon’s hair.

 

This action eggs Jeongyeon on, and causes her to insert a finger into Nayeon’s heat. She moves in and out a couple of times before inserting another finger, earning a wail from and flustered Nayeon.

 

”You like that, babygirl? You like when I’m fucking you like this?” Jeongyeon says, going at a faster pace now.

 

”Yes... fuck... yes, I love it...”

 

This only gives Jeongyeon’s ego a boost in confidence, making her add a third finger to the bunch, pounding Nayeon’s heat, and sucking on her clit as well. Nayeon’s moans only get louder from there, the stimulation causing one of her her hands to grip and scratch at Jeongyeon’s back.

 

”Your pussy is so fucking good, you know. I could stay down her all day long if I could.” 

 

“Fuck I’m going to cum... Oh my god, oh my go-“ 

 

Nayeon could barely get out her last moan before cumming, her screams getting drowned out by Jeongyeon’s mouth connecting with hers. The feeling of Jeongyeon’s tongue and her cum mixed together were too powerful, causing her to cum once again. Jeongyeon continued to pump her fingers in and out of her cunt, but at a slower pace, so she could ride out both orgasms. Eventually, the overstimulation that Jeongyeon has been causing had led to another mini orgasmon Nayeon’s part.

 

”Fuck, I can’t believe you did that to me.” Nayeon barely lets out.

 

”What exactly did I do?” Jeongyeon questions, clearly spent as she lays on her back, gasping for air.

 

”You made me cum too fast you asshole!” Nayeon rolls her eyes, looking at the bed before gasping in shock.

 

“Oh my god! I wet the bed!”

 

Jeongyeon jumps in shock, looking at the small puddle in the center of the bed, before giggling.

 

”It’s not funny! Why are you laughing you ass!?” Nayeon scoffs, folding her arms over her chest.

 

”I’m sorry but this has never happened to me before. As many girls as I’ve been with, they’ve never responded to me like this.”

 

”I don’t want to hear about your other girls.” Nayeon says, clearly jealous.

 

”Someone jealous much? Sorry I mentioned it.” Jeongyeon says softly, laughter dying down when she looks at Nayeon.

 

“ _Her post-orgasm glow is absolutely beautiful._ ” she thought.

 

”Why are you looking at me like that?” Nayeon says.

 

”You’re beautiful. That’s why.” Jeongyeon smiles, showing her pearly whites.

 

“Now is not the time for chivalry, Yoo Jeongyeon.” Nayeon says, leaning in to give the said girl a kiss on the lips.

 

”You know... Now that we’ve admitted that we have feelings for each other... Would you mind if I take you out somewhere?” Jeongyeon questions hesistantly.

 

”I suppose so. Maybe you’re not an asshole after all.” Nayeon giggles, showing her bunny teeth.

 

”Cool. Now, how about another round, pillow princess?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u guys 4 supporting my 2nd one shot :))))) i’m so glad many people enjoyed i love you idiots too!


End file.
